<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short of Breath by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985709">Short of Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup suffers from an asthma attack at the worst possible time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short of Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiccup hadn’t felt like this in years. This hadn’t happened since he was a small child. And, honestly, it was the worst time for it to happen. He was in the middle of battle!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his chest and back aching, his breaths coming short. He was puffing, unable to get enough air. Maybe it had been caused from the exertion. But still, it felt awful. He was struggling to breathe and he couldn’t take a break to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should tell someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. But no, there was no way he could. His voice wouldn’t reach that far when he was this short of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup’s sword sparked as it met the sword of a Hunter’s. He tried his best to fend him off, but the Hunter got him down on one knee. Hiccup’s arms shook. His lungs were painfully constricting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A purple blast that crossed Hiccup’s vision in blinding light and sent the man flying. Hiccup sighed in relief, lowering his sword. His vision was blurry. Gods, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>this right now. Now was not the time for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, he got to his foot and prosthetic, sword in one shaking hand, ready to fight some more. He rubbed Toothless affectionately between the ears. “Let’s go, bud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup was unable to fight any longer, which was okay, because the fight was over. He was leaning heavily on Toothless, his sword dangling uselessly from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, are you okay?” That was Fishlegs, running over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…” A cough- “Fine.” He kept coughing now, couldn’t seem to stop. Fishlegs came over and just rubbed his back till the fit was over. Hiccup tried to inhale deeply, and oh, how it hurt! His lungs didn’t want this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Fishlegs asked after some time. The other Riders had gathered on the ship, seeing that something was wrong with their leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup shook his head. “Some attack of my lungs. Used to happen when I was a kid.” More coughing that made his chest ache. “I thought I’d outgrown it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you sit down?” Astrid suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup nodded. His legs were shaking. That sounded like a good idea to him. He sheathed his sword and sat, leaned his head back against Fishlegs’ legs. He closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just take deep breaths, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how much it hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he did that, breathing in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. It hurt like Hel, but eventually, he felt like he was actually able to breathe again. He opened his eyes, looked at the gathered Riders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you need to rest the instant we get back,” Ruffnut said. “Get your hiney on Toothless and let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good plan.” Hiccup was still shaky and weak, and his chest still hurt, though the shortness of breath was mostly gone. There was a horrible itch in his throat, and he coughed again. There was a wheeze in his lungs when he breathed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flight to the Edge was torture. Hiccup just leaned over on Toothless so that he was practically lying down on him. Toothless gave him a concerned rumble, and Hiccup just pet him between the ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright, Toothless.” His voice was weak, but he knew he would be fine. He’d gotten much worse attacks as a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He practically collapsed getting off of Toothless when they got to his hut. Luckily, Astrid was there to put an arm around him and hold him steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m putting you to bed. No arguing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No arguing needed, m’lady. It’s a grand idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Astrid helped Hiccup up to bed, the other Riders crowding into his hut. She helped him take off his boot, prosthetic, and armor, and got him lying down in bed on his back with his pillows propped up. Hiccup sighed in contentment and relief when he pulled the blanket over himself. There, that was much better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay?” Astrid checked. She looked terribly worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup nodded. “I’ve had worse attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shuddered a little, then took his hand. “Well, I’m glad you’ll make it through. This is kind of scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed. “Gothi knows how to treat it, but she doesn’t really know what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded. She patted his hand. “I’ll go get you some water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless watched Astrid as she left, then looked at Hiccup with big, concerned green eyes. Hiccup held out his hand, and Toothless nuzzled his snout against his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, bud. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup coughed again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>